


Espada Ropera

by genarti



Series: old drabbles and ficlets [10]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-21
Updated: 2004-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genarti/pseuds/genarti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memory, muscle and otherwise.  Written in December 2004.  Short fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espada Ropera

The fencing master frowned at Peter. "What on earth are you playing at, Pevensie?" he demanded. "Slashing at the knees is against the rules for sabre, and pointless besides. You'll never win a bout flailing away like that."

_It is a trick for a proper blade of good Dwarven steel,_ thought Peter, _and with it I saved my life in many a battle, at Beruna and Anvard and after the usurper Miraz fell._ Aloud, he said "Sorry, sir. Don't know what I was thinking."

Mr Weatherby harrumphed. "Again, and by the rules this time," he said. "And drop that left hand; you're not holding a bloody shield."


End file.
